


Colossus Maximus

by reynkout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless Sex, Sexual Tension, Taunting, Teasing, Titan sex, Touching, armored titan - Freeform, colossal titan, jerking off, mean jokes, mentioned marco bodt - Freeform, titan form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner has discovered something new about titan bodies. Both he and Berthold haven't been able to get off in weeks since they stared the whole wall-breaking shenanigan, and his body's really feeling it. Thanks to Reiner's amazing skills, he finds a secure area just behind the wall to privately take care of himself. One day, when the daylight is filled with nothing but boredom, Reiner invites his friend to sneak out and join him in some nighttime masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colossus Maximus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho, my little stars!  
> It's reynkout. I'm cranking out stories every week, which makes me hands and eyes hurt just reflecting on it. This idea was introduced right before my [AnnBert fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1935273). It started off as a joke, but then grew and grew until it became this monstrosity.  
> There is a mean joke about the late Marco Bodt, so if you're offended by that by any means, please don't take it seriously. This whole fic isn't meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> Okay, enjoy.

“Bertl,” Reiner said one day, “let’s try something fun.”

Berthold looked up from his book. It was a boring day, with all the free time they were granted. No jogging today, no gear training, meals were only served three times a day and no one was allowed to have snacks thanks to Sasha… Yeah, it was just a day filled with boredom for both Reiner and Berthold. Possibly, it was because they were just used to being busy all the time.

“Something fun? That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Berthold hesitated.

“Oh, it will,” Reiner put his large hand on top of the pages. He forced Berthold to look up at him, closing the book without marking which page he was on last. Not that it really mattered; the material was boring, anyways. “Once we get to it.”

Berthold cocked his head to the side, not sure what his friend meant by that. Well, he guessed he had some idea… “Titans?” he asked, a nervous tremor in his voice.

Reiner’s eyes flashed with an obvious “yes”. Bertl’s palms were sweaty just thinking about their upcoming plans. Never in their lives had they tried something like this. They had discovered this little secret of theirs a few weeks ago when Reiner was fooling around, thankfully with nobody there, in his titan form.

What he discovered was, in his words, totally fucking awesome, and Berthold just _had_ to try it sometime. Berthold told him he’d only do it if it was with Reiner, knowing that he was much too tall not to draw attention; the beefy blonde told him he knew a safe place to carry it out. Berthold nearly got down on his knees and thanked him, entrusting his entire body to Reiner. He wanted to try this thing out so, so bad.

They hadn’t had any privacy ever since they started this whole game of breaking the walls. The rooms they were pent up into were stuffy, musty and everyone saw everything that everyone did. Reiner’s pent up libido was slowly making him die internally. There had to be some other way; not everyone could be as angry as Eren Jaeger, who sacrificed all his lusty needs for a chance to kill the titans. Actually, to be honest, both Reiner and Bertl believed he gave up more than just his libido; they were sure he’d given up half of his sanity alongside it.

Due to Reiner popping a boner every night because he wasn’t getting enough, he set out to find a new location he could sneak out to and take care of his business. And yes, he’d succeeded in securing a jerk-off spot for himself, and now Berthold too. The brunette couldn’t deny he was excited.

So, that hot night where the air was still sticky and humid as ever in the summertime, the two waited until everyone was asleep. When all they heard were snores and mumbling sleeptalk, they tip-toed out of the cabin, sneaking their way to Reiner’s secret masturbation area.

It was behind the wall, over a hill or so, close to the edge of a cliff that people were more than welcome to throw themselves off of if they were too chicken to survive in the fear of titans… if they ever got there, of course. The spot was titan-free, surprisingly, and Berthold took in an awed breath when he gazed up at the heavens. The stars shone brightly, like diamonds in the sky. The scenery was so beautiful, as if they came to some hidden paradise away from the entire world.

“It’s really pretty,” Berthold was awestruck. He put a hand to his lips.

Reiner nodded, “Do I know how to pick out a good place or not?” He smirked then, shedding his jacket onto the ground. Bertl raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not necessary to take it off, you know.” he said matter-of-factly. The brunette did his best not to stare at those delicious muscles.

Reiner tsked, taking off his shirt. He’d already unbuckled and discarded his gear on the floor. Damn, he was really getting naked for Berthold. He kicked off his boots before sliding off his pants. His boxers went with them. He stood in his skin, waiting for his partner to do the same.

“The signals to your brain won’t feel nearly as good when you’re clothed,” Reiner reasoned.

Berthold laughed a little, following. He shed his clothes like a cocoon, albeit a little weary of showing his body to the blonde in the middle of the night. When he had done his task, his olive green eyes looked into the blue sterling ones that Reiner owned. He looked at his upturned hands, noticing the way they shook like leaves. Bertl couldn’t figure out why he was so jittery. Was he always like this? Some people might say yes… he ignored it, closing the distance from Reiner. He almost stopped breathing when the other male put a his hand to Berthold’s naked chest. Reiner moved to his side; he slid it up and across his collarbones, down his arm to entwine their hands together. A heavy blush spread over the taller man’s face. They held hands more often than he’d care to admit publicly, but he still couldn’t ever get used to it. The thought alone made him nervous.

“Ready?” Reiner’s eyes were cool and calm. Berthold only nodded, not willing himself to agree verbally.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to the edge of the cliff. It was like a stroll they were taking, only without the constant nagging of other people around them. For the first time in years, Berthold felt his anxieties wane from him. A gentle breeze was all they needed; Reiner’s hand was warm in his, the night clear and the moonlight made the nature around them suddenly romantic. He wanted to snuggle up to the blonde, bury his face into the crook of his neck, and embrace until the morning sun rose. But he couldn’t, not now. He knew that they couldn’t. It wasn’t possible at this time and age. They had other things to carry out. Right now, they were taking the time to experiment something with their titan forms.

Reiner stopped just before where the ledge dropped off into the ravine in the earth. He grinned, seeing Berthold’s shoulders stiffen as he mentally measured how far down the fall would be if they jumped off it.

“Don’t be chicken. It’s actually really shallow, Bertl.” Reiner pet the taller man’s hand prettily. “There’s a tiny stream down there, too.”

“You don’t mean,” the brunette was hesitant. “We’re going to jump..?”

“Like a leap of faith,” answered Reiner. He squeezed Berthold’s hand once. “Don’t worry, Bertl. I’ve done it like, a million times. It’s safe, I promise you.”

Bertl shook his head; if he wasn’t able to transform, he’d be committing potential suicide. He didn’t think he was quite ready for this after all. Reiner looked into his eyes then, and kissed him chastely on the lips. They smiled at each other, although Reiner knew his partner was afraid of the big risk they were taking. Standing on the very edge of the cliff, the two of them took in one last breath before locking hands tight. Bertl closed his eyes.

They jumped.

He was flying through the air with so much momentum that he felt his lungs would collapse on themselves. Next thing Berthold knew, he was hit by heat, steam, and a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he regained his vision, he was taller than everything. The cliff’s edge that seemed so scary before was jutting toward his chest; he was no longer his human self. Something poked at his shoulder.

He looked over, only to see an armored titan figure resting on him. Berthold steamed, wanting to grin at his friend Reiner. Reiner responded by roaring a bit. Not like the outrageous screams that came from Eren’s titan mouth, no. This roar was different. It made Berthold’s heart want to melt. Reiner could do things to him that no one else could. This roar was affectionate, full of reassurance and affirmation that made the brunette (now in his muscled, skinless form) comfortable.

Berthold climbed out of the ravine, getting back onto level ground. Reiner pressed a knuckle down into the Colossal Titan’s neck, signaling for him to get down. Bertl did so, falling to his knees. When Reiner pressed further, he pushed his legs from under him and proceeded to lie down on the earth. Meanwhile, Reiner hopped off his shoulder, getting to work.

Reiner looked like he was wiggling himself across Berthold’s wide expanse of belly. This was so ridiculous… well, until Reiner pushed himself down on a particular spot near the colossal’s pelvic bone.

The gigantic titan rumbled loudly, taken suddenly aback. A huge jolt of pleasure surged through his entire being, even his human one tucked away in the back of his muscled neck. Reiner let out something like a laugh, although guttural and grinding due to his changed vocal cords. If Berthold could blush right now, he would’ve. Reiner set out again to find more sensitive places.

So this is what Reiner was talking about, the brunette thought.

Reiner ran across him, then a pectoral muscle was rubbed by deft hands, Berthold growling louder. The stimulation was so good that he wanted to return the favor. He reached his pinky out, tickling Reiner’s neck slightly. Reiner stretched out his neck, giving him more access to rub in places. Berthold drew his pinky down to the middle of Reiner’s chest, stroking it lightly. He didn’t want to hurt the other. It looked like Reiner was enjoying himself, steaming from his mouth as the Colossal Titan massaged, what he could call, his titan cleavage. He bucked his hips into Berthold, wanting more. Berthold complied, brushing over Reiner’s navel round and round. The Armored Titan let out what was similar to a moan, arching into the touch.

Berthold let out a stream of hot steam exhaust, becoming more and more riled up. Watching his partner get lost in nerve-wracking pleasure was totally arousing for him. If he had his human organs, he’d be lifting more than a dumbbell with that thing. Pleasure washed over him when Reiner returned the same favor, rubbing himself back and forth on Berthold's sternum. They cried out together, not caring how loud they really were in their titan forms. Besides, the wilderness did them good; no one would hear them from this far unless the taller one started booming.

Reiner retracted himself from the colossal’s finger, taking it in his arms, over his shoulder before directing it townward. Berthold had no choice but to let his hand follow. Apparently, Riner had an idea. He sprinted past the Colossal Titan’s abdomen, through the valley of muscles. He stopped when he was standing on what would be Berthold’s bladder. Reiner hurled the finger downward, forcing the taller one to poke himself.

Berthold’s legs spazzed out, groaning. Reiner knew exactly where his erogenous zones were; he would have thought it was a little strange, but he couldn’t complain. He dipped his fingers lower, between his legs. When he rubbed the space, pleasurable shocks made color explode behind his eyes. Reiner looked like he was smirking, touching himself in different places as well. Reiner lay flat on his stomach, humping his partner. He roared aloud, clearly wanting to get a reaction from Berthold. The Colossal Titan grumbled back.

This was such a good idea. His sensitivity level was off the charts. Never had Berthold felt like this before. He rubbed a spot behind his ears, wisping his fingertips around the shell of his ear occasionally. Reiner did the same, then stuck two of his plated digits in his mouth and _sucked_. Berthold moaned, not able to take his eyes off of Reiner. He never wanted to close his eyes. Berthold’s hands travelled down to his butt cheeks. He squeezed them tight, earning a keening sound from Reiner. Then Berthold stroked a finger between them. A hot burst of steam came from him and he wanted to scream.

Reiner was touching his body all over. He roared at a level that could break more than a few wine glasses. They were so caught up in their happy time that none of them noticed the sun rising. Hours passed, but all the two could focus on was the good feeling they gave each other and themselves.

On the wall, Eren stood there with his jaw agape. Mikasa covered her eyes with her red scarf. Armin stared at the titans with a catatonic expression on his face. Jean was furious. Marco was literally dead.

Everyone within range could hear the titans’ screams of pleasure. With a final roar, both of the titans exploded into a storm cloud of steam.

* * *

“Too bad Marco didn’t live to see this,”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have waited so long.” Reiner scratched at an itch behind his ear.

“Imagine the look on his face,”

“I would be like, ‘Oh, are you alright, Marco?’, and you know what he’d say?”

The brunette lifted his head. “What?”

“He’d say, ‘Nope, but I’m _all left_!” snickered Reiner. Berthold couldn’t help but crack a smile at Reiner’s mean joke.

The taller one dropped his head again, resting. Berthold and Reiner had returned back to their human forms. They were laying on their clothes, still buck-naked. The sun shone upon them, browning Berthold’s skin into a golden hue. He cuddled with Reiner, receiving kisses on the top of his sweaty head. He sighed contently.

“We should do this again,” Reiner suggested. Berthold hummed in agreement. “Let’s go grab some rations for breakfast,”

The last 24 hours couldn’t have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Where do you think your colossal ass is going, Hoover?
> 
> If you liked this story, give it some kudos. A comment is even greater.


End file.
